Jasper hale my one true love
by who gives a duck
Summary: With every word he spoke he took a step closer until he was inches away from my face, we were just about to kiss when carlisle came in. damm his bad timing carlisle: um ash your mum fell asleep on the couch, so i thought it would be best we just leave.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Ashley grey

age: 18

Mum: jade

Dad: unknown

you live in forks and have for a while with your mum, your dad left when u were young and your mum never talks about him. She works at the hospital as a doctor and you are starting your first day of school after Autumn and you never thought it would start like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Mum: ASH GET UP!

me: a few more mins...

Mum: your going to be late now GET UP!

me: FINE!

i roll out of bed only to face plant the floor "ow!". i pulled my self up and dragged my self into the shower to try and wake my self up a bit, when i got out i dryed myself off and put on:[polyvore]. i lazily grabbed my bag and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

Mum: grab some toast and hurry up i need to get to work and ill give u a lift to school.

me: why cant i just ride my bike?

Mum: dont get sassy and hurry up!

i strolled out the door and mum was rushing like crazy to get to work on time.

When she dropped me off in the car park for once every one was'nt stairing at me. (This is weird) As i walked up the car park i noticed 2 new cars, A big dirty jeep and a sleek ,grey volvo. As i glanced at the cars, they started to get out and that is when i saw him, tall thin,dirty blonde curly hair. i nearly stopped to say hi but thought against it and carried on walking. i looked down at my timetable SCIENCE(great, so much fun(!)) i walked in and sat at my usual seat at the way back of the room waiting for the class to end.

Mr white: good morning class we have a new student so i want you to be nice to him, how about you introduce your self...

?: well my name is jasper cullen and i like pink and im not afraid to say it

Every one burst out laughing, even i giggled. Mr white on the other hand was'nt so happy

Mr white: a trouble maker ? well we sit them at the back so ashely could you raise your hand to show where mr cullen will be sitting.

i threw my hand right in the air with a very smug grin, finaly some one who knows how to have fun.

Mr white: and wipe that grin off your face, i will be keeping an extra eye on both of you.

my grin turned into a scowl, jasper came and sat next to me.(screw the teacher im havein some fun)

me: hi as you know im ashely but u can call me ash.

jasper: hey nice to meet you and its jazz

me:cool

jasper: im not a trouble maker, i just didnt know the teacher had no sence of humour

i lightly giggled knowing he was trying to be funny.

me: course not...

jaspe: i mean it, one of my brothers are the prankster, he took chemistry which isnt that good. Him + chemicals= big boom, im suprised i have'nt heard any...

before jasper could finished there was a loud explostion then seconds later the fire bell went off, i nearly wet my self laughing because of how perfect that moment was.

We all walked out side to see this big buff jock get dragged out by a a blonde gril who was dragging him by his ear. i looked at jasper,he looked at me and we just laughed our asses off.

(skipping to lunch)

As i walked in, i went and sat at my usual table by my self to draw. moments later the canteen went quite,i looked up to see jasper and his family walk in, they looked so graceful. i kept my head down and carried on drawing but it fealt like i was being staired at again so as soon as i looked up him and his family were all sat around me

Me: JEEBUS trying to scare a girl to death

jasper: sorry you dont mind if we sit here do you? all the other tables are taken

Me: no its fine i normaly sit by my self and draw any way.

i gave him a weak smile but carried on concerntrateing on my drawing.

every one started talking except jasper who still had his goledn eyes fixed on me, it was kind of weird but relaxing at the same time.

jasper: sorry i didnt acualy tell you who you were sitting with.

He flashed a crooked smile.

?: hi im emmet.

I was about to say hi but he came round to me and picked me up in the biggest bear hug ever

Me: emmet... air... please...

emmet: oh sorry and call me em

He put me back down and sat back down, i more of dropped back down,trying to breath normaly

?: hello im rosalie, but u can called me rose

?: Hi IM ALICE

She ran up to me gave me a quick hug and then sat back down

?: oh hi im edward

(lol teddy boy)

He looked up and laughed

Me: well its nice to meet you but iv got to go bye

I made my quick exit

Jaspers POV:

Me: well what do you think of her?

edward: i think shes funny

Me: i can never figure her out, her feelings are every where

em: i like her, shes not all girly and stuck up

alice: were gonna be the best of friends ever!

Me: okay calm down, i must say she is quite different to every one else.

-end of the day-

i was waiting for my mum but then my anoyying ex,brandon walked over to me.

brandon: hey hot stuff, hows my sweet thang?

Me: piss off and leave me alone

brandon: hey calm down stresserala.

He tried to put his arm around me, i grabbed his arm and fliped him onto his back just as jaz walked out.(great more people think im a freak) i started to walk but i fealt like some one was following me so i turned around to see jasper.

Me: why are u following me?

jasper: well... um... i needed to talk to you

Me: if its what happened back there forget about it

i went to walk away but he held my arm and truned me around

jasper: please im not gonna judge you but how did u do that to a huge jock?

me: well... i took karate and judisu when i was younger so i knew self defence

jasper: cool, but why would'nt you want people knowing that?

Me: because every one thinks im a freak.

jasper: i dont.

He smiled sweetly and let go of my arm forgeting he was still holding it.

jasper: so where were you going.

Me: oh i was on my way to the hospital to find my mum so she can give me a lift.

jasper: oh what ward dose she work on?

Me:17 why?

jasper: oh my dad works there

Me: cool

We carried on walking and played 20 questions about each others lifes. when we found them my mum and his dad were chatting a laughing

Me: coughs

mum: oh hi honey and who is your friend?

?: oh this is my son jasper. im Dr cullen but u can call me carlisle. ^phone rings^

carlise: yes? okay ill be back as soon as. okay . love you too. bye. Sorry that was my wife, esme. She wants me home early.

Me: nice to meet you, mum can we go?

mum: of course see you later.

On the drive on mum could'nt stop smiling, i was getting scared and fourced my self to ask

Me: mum what are you smiling about?

mum: Well jasper is very nice, polite young man isnt he?

Me: MUM NO WERE NOT GOING OUT!(i wish)

Mum: ok ok if you say so...

oviously not convinced.

When we got home i changed straight into:[polyvore] and started to to draw pictures of jasper with out even reliseing. When mum called me down for dinner, i heard voices coming from the livingroom, i peeped round the courner to see jasper and carlisle. i ran back up stairs to change, i could'nt let jasper see me like that. [polyvore].

i walked back down slowly hoping he didnt see me the first time.

Me: hi mum, oh hey jaz,carlisle.

Mum: sorry but i invited carlisle over, so we could catch up on some paper work.

carlisle: and i brought jasper over to get out of the house because every one else was busy.

Me: ok well me and jaz will be upstairs if you need us =)

jasper: ... what she said

i grabbed my dinner and headed up stairs with jasper behind me. i walked into my room, placed my dinner on my desk and then started to clean away my drawings when i noticed jasper in the door way.

Me:You may come in

jasper: thank you

He went and sat on the edge of my bed still staring (odd?) i went to put my last picture away when it fell onto the floor and jasper picked it up.(crap its one of him im doooomed!)

Jasper: did you draw this? ...


	3. Chapter 3

Me: ummm mabye

jasper: i think its pretty good

Me: really?

jasper: yh its not as good as the ones i draw of u...

he said trailing off

Me: you've drawn picture of me?

jasper: ...mabye

i noticed jasper had his bag with him and he always keeps his note pad with him, so when he was'nt looking i ran to his bag and started looking through his pad.

Jasper: HEY! give it back

Me: no! im looking.

As i was looking through it, it made my heart mealt. such perfection, he must need glasses to see me like this.

Me: is this really how you see me?

jasper: yes, dont you?

Me: lol i wish

jasper: no need, some one as beautiful as your self should'nt need to wish for some thing that is already true.

With every word he spoke he took a step closer until he was inches away from my face, we were just about to kiss when carlisle came in. ( damm his bad timing)

carlisle: um ash your mum fell asleep on the couch, so i thought it would be best we just leave.

Me: oh okay bye. i gave jasper a weak smile and started to clean my desk

jasper: umm dad if its okay with ash could i stay?

carlisle: well if ash and her mum is okay with it, sure why not.

jasper: ash?

Me: yh sure

That put a proper smile on my face.

carlisle: ok well il go, um ill leave the car so you can drive to school tomorro

jasper+me: thank you

carlisle: no problem, bye

When he finally leaft i looked deep into jaspers eyes.

Me: so where were we?

jasper: i belive i was about to this...

" sorry its a bit short but im trying to think of different ideas so if u have any please inbox me" if you do i might inbox u with some of my ideas to see what you think ;D i could use the help this being my first thanx XXXXXXXXXXXXXX"


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper slowly leant down toward me and kissed me. When he pulled away all I could do was get lost in his big topaz eyes. But me being the moment spoiler as I do.

Me: awkward silence...

We both started to laugh. (Trust me to say that). After I started to feel quite tired.

Jasper: Tired?

Me: no...

Jasper: you are such a bad liar.

Me: maybe?

I made my way over to my bed and started to fall asleep and as I did I felt a cold arm snake around me. (YES! lol)

The next morning I woke up to find jasper still holding me, I glanced over at the clock.

Me: 7:30! Omg were gonna be LATE!

With that I leaped out of jaspers arms and straight into the bath room so jasper didn't see my morning hair. [polyvore]

When I come out jasper is just sitting ready.

Me: how did you get ready so fast?

Jasper: cuz I'm awesome!

After he said that we both just laughed just like when em got dragged out of school by rose.

Me: come on we better go were gonna be late.

We ran down the stairs quickly saying bye to my mum, looking very shocked at the fact jasper stayed the night.

Me: bye mum

Jasper: bye miss grey

I jumped in the car as jasper slowly got in.

Me: you want us to be late!?

Jasper: it won't take long don't worry your pretty little head.

He kissed my head and we were off.

When we got to school every one was staring hard at me.

(Great get a lift with a Cullen you're marked for life)

I looked down at my time table

MUSIC

(Great, more humiliation)

When I got in there every one was just sitting the desk and chairs chattin until our music teacher Mr. fox ^foxy^ came in.

Foxy: morning

Class: morning foxy

Foxy: okay quiet down please. Today is a special day you want to know why?

Class: ...

Foxy: because it's soon going to be the fairy tale disco

Class: groans

Foxy: come on, it's going to be fun. You will get to dress up as famous fairy tale couples with your dates.

The moment he said dates I got scared, (I hate when you have to go with a date. oh my god this is going to be really awkward...) but half way through my little mind rant I heard Edward at the back of the class room laughing. (WHY ON EARTH IS HE LAUGHING!? at a time like this!?) And with that he fell off his chair laughing . Every one turned to look at him rolling on the floor laughing. (Omg I'm glad I don't judge people by their siblings or I would think jasper is a nut job to have a brother like that) He stood up said sorry and sat back down.

Class carried on as normal until Foxy had to ask.

Foxy: Ashley would you like to share a song with the class; I heard that you've been working on a new one?

(Nobody knew about that except for... jaz) I shot him an evil glare but he just smiled. (No sir I don't want to but when u ask u don't ask Ur saying get your butt up here and humiliate yourself.)

Me: of course sir.

I set my chair, guitar and mic all ready.

I set up my scrunched up pieces of paper and started to play.

/v/HrLbrBtD2H0

After I was finished everyone was silent.

Me: can someone fill the awkward silence please?

Jasper: I guess people are shocked that you stole an angles voice

I just stared at the floor, scared to blush any more.

A few seconds of awkward silence people started to clap and cheer.

Foxy: I must say that's the best song I've ever heard and that you've wrote

Me: thanx

I sat down and crashed my head on the desk. Foxy carried on the lesson but throughout the whole time jasper was staring at me. I got really weirded out until he started to write and passed me a note.

ASHELY, ARE YOU GOING TO THE DISCO? JAZ X

Not really no, why would I want to go? Ash X

WHY WOULD'NT YOU? JAZ X

Oh yeah there's gonna be a queue of lads wanting to ask me? Ash =/

I WOULD, IF YOU WERE GOING THAT IS JAZ X

Well I might consider if you're asking that is =) X ash

GREAT, ILL PICK YOU UP 6 JAZ X OH PROPARED TO BE DRAGGED SHOPPING WITH ALICE AND ROSE

Kk, it's a date then =] X ash.

With that jasper kept the paper and the lesson ended.


	5. Chapter 5

When the bell went, jasper walked me to my next lesson and kissed my hand good bye. (AWWWW) + (history great)

When i walked in mrs brown wasnt there yet so i faded into the class, turned my ipod on and started to draw. 10 minutes passed and still no teacher. (my time to shine)

i got up and set up my docking station.

Me: PARTY!

simple plan- grow up Was on full blast, but then i noticed some slides that were for the lesson but one catched my eye.

Major, Jasper whitlock served in the wild west civil war era but strangely dissapearded, his horse was found 2 days later and declared dead.- the picture up top-

Then i heard something id hope i wouldnt

Mrs brown: MISS GREY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!

Me: party?

By now every one in school had heard and a few crowded behind mrs brown and there standing in clear veiw was jasper. i was about to speak until jasper cut in

jasper: miss it was my idea

jasper walked over to me and put his arm around my waist, but then turned the music back on, threw me over his sholder and spun me around.

jasper: PARTY!

i squealed laughing and every one joined in until mrs brown looked like she was turning red. With that i quickly unplugged my docking station, got off jaspers sholder and grabbbed my stuff.

Me: head masters office?

Mrs brown: that and 1 months DT for both of you now GO!

me and jasper rushed to the office out side the head master.

miss green: getting into trouble a little early arnt we? and dragging a new student in as well not like you?

Me: acual he made it worse before taking the rap for it.

jasper: i think my brother has rubbed off on me.

Miss green: mr smart will see you now

me: thanx

i walked into his office head down and i suggested jasper do the same, but the moment the door closed i relaxed and jasper looked at me very confused.

mr smart: hello again miss grey a little early to be sent to me?

Me: yeah i guess but it was her fault she was late.

Mr smart: okay, please dont tell me this is one of the new students.

Me: fine i wont tell you.

jasper: acualy sir i got my self involved.

Mr smart: okay well you do relise i will have to call both your parents.

me: please no, iv just got back and i dont think my mum can handle any more phone calls. i turned on the cutest puppy dog look, which even shocked jasper on how good the look was. i seemed so sweet.

Mr smart: fine whats the punishment she gave you?

Me: 1 mounth DT

Mr smart: how would you both like to spend it with me or miss green sorting out the computers and files?

me: love too, how is it doing since i last checked?

Mr smart: pretty good, all fire walls seem secure.

Me: good well i have mrs brown for the rest of the day, soooo i was woundering if me and jasper could have the rest of the day off?

Mr smart: well considering you will be spending 1 month with me after school then why not.

Me: thank you we best get off school grounds then bye.

Mr smart: wait mrs brown will start to listen about now so we have to put on our show, jasper play along

Mr smart: MISS GREY HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT MRS BROWNS CLASS. 1 MONTH DT WITH ME! NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND BE ON YOUR WAY, SAME FOR YOU MR CULLEN.

me and jasper walked out of the office heads down as mrs brown had a smug grin on her face.( she so hates me)

Before wel left i found the window of the class the rest of the cullens had Citerzen ship(sp?)

Me: hey jaz give us a lift up please

jasper: sure

jasper slowly lifted my up to an open window where the whole cullen family sat.

Me: hey guys me and jaz are going to my place, got sent home for havin a party =]

em: so unfair, i blow up the science lab i get DT, you start a party you get sent home.

Me: and i got DT,sucks to be you oh jaz wants a word.

i got down and gave jaz a lift. (great his butt in my face). As they were talking i heard edward laughing again, but to prove my suspictions. i asked jasper to lift me back up again. i started to imagine my self snoggin edward to see edwards reaction. When i did he started at me wide eyed, basicly saying = i saw that=. i nearly wet my self laghing. until mr wheelhouse noticed me, i waved and jumped down.

we walked over to the car and sat there a while just laughing.

jasper: i think thats the best first day iv ever had.

Me: yesterday was your first day?

jasper: today was better so today is my first day.

me:nice now lets go

We drove out of school windows open blasting out bowling for soup girl all the bad guys want.

when we got home i got straight out the car, straight through the dorr and flew onto my big courner chair, but jasper was stll waiting in the door way.

Me: jaz you dont need to wait for me to tell you that you can come in.

jasper: alright

he came in and sat on the chair opersite me. now is the best time to ask him about the slide.

Me: hey um... in history weve been looking at people from the west and i came across a slide u might be interested in.

i got the slide out and showed it to him, it was funny looking at his puzzled face.

i heard him mumble somthing under his breath, it sounded like = i thought they forgot about me=.

Me: looks awfully similair to some one dosent it?

jasper: um... i dont think so

me: you are such a bad liar. so how do you do it?

jasper: fine ill tell you but you cant tell any one else.

Me: my lips are sealed

jasper: okay well... my family and i are...

CLIFF HANGER!

[ will he tell her the truth?]

screw you then im writing it even if no more people read it lol XD


End file.
